


John's way (of handling a certain Consulting Detective)...

by Crazy_little_witch



Series: Sexy times at 221B [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Cock Cages, Dom!John, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Holmescest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, implied exhibitionism, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_little_witch/pseuds/Crazy_little_witch
Summary: More sexy times in 221B. Sherlock's been naughty, but after a week in his cock cage, John might have a reward for him.





	John's way (of handling a certain Consulting Detective)...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Co_pilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_pilot/gifts).



> I decided to finally write and post this work, instead of ordering food. So, here were are :-) 
> 
> This story came to my mind, when co_pilot asked for a second part to my story "Sherlock's way" and although I'm not a big fan of stories/scenes with cock cages, in this case it served its purpose...
> 
> I decided to make it a series. Hopefully the third (and last) part won’t take as long as the second...
> 
> I have no practical experience with BDSM, meaning, I don't want to offend anyone by writing this story. It’s not about pain, but dominating and being dominated. So I hope that’s ok. That said, the boys are in an established relationship, they know each other, they trust each other and are aware of their limits. Everything’s consensual.
> 
> The characters belong to ACD, Mofftiss and the BBC. Any mistakes are mine :-)
> 
> Any kudos, bookmarks, comments and critics are welcome :-)

A week before…

After having cleaned Sherlock and himself perfunctorily, John made sure they were, in fact, alone by now and crawled back under their duvet, to hug his exhausted husband. Sherlock radiated satisfaction. It was a view that made John more than happy and he reveled in the warmth Sherlock gave off. His partner wriggled closer to him, until he was snuggled as close to the smaller man as possible. His head fit perfectly under John's chin. A content sigh rumbled through his body. John grinned. Who would believe him, that Sherlock was a cuddler? 

The doctor waited a few minutes, until Sherlock's breath evened out, than, „Although I have to admit, that this has been funny, was this really the right way to treat your older brother, Sherl? He does care, you know...” He endeavored to sound stern. His „Captain“-voice always made Sherlock delightfully horny. The detective didn't disappoint him. A deep groan and a twitch of Sherlock's cock at John's thigh made that much clear. „He`s a...“ John wanted to laugh at the indignant snort, but deciding to keep the act up for the moment, he growled. „Think and choose your next words wisely...” Dangerous. “…you’ve already earned yourself one week...” He had the detective right where he wanted him to. „Jooooohn...” Sherlock whined desperately, still clinging to John. „So what shall it be, love? A week and you behave from now on, or do you want to continue being a little brat?“ Silence. John almost purred by now. A sleepy Sherlock was too much fun. 

John waited, but his pet kept his silence. „Answer me, boy.“ A whisper. „Louder.“ John petted Sherlock's hair. His patience got rewarded. „The one week.“ „Pet...“ „...sir.“ John grabbed a few strands of Sherlock's curls and pulled. „What else, Sherlock?“ The detective gasped. „I'm sorry for embarrassing my brother,... sir...“ John hummed. „That's right, pet. Because you shouldn't ridicule your brother for his feelings.“ He pulled at Sherlock until the lanky detective came up and he could look into his eyes. He took the opportunity to check Sherlock's vitals to make sure, the other man was fully with him. Pleased with the other’s responsivity, he continued. 

“Especially, when they’re not exactly one-sided, or are they, Sherl?”

________________________________________________

Now

John and Sherlock had just closed the door of 221B behind them, when Sherlock fell to his knees and immediately began to beg for release. It’s been seven days since John had put the cock cage on Sherlock and he knew that the detective was beyond desperate by now.

The doctor stepped up to his sub and ran his fingers through the dark curls. “Look at me, pet.” His gentle, loving voice made Sherlock look up to him. Although Sherlock fell silent, his eyes still begged John. John grinned. Over the course of the last days he planned the whole evening, while the detective was distracted by his latest case.

“No worries, pet. You’ve been so good for me. I know you've been at least trying not to annoy anyone. You’ll get a reward.” Sherlock groaned at the prospect. “Shower, 15 minutes, make sure you’re REALLY clean.” The detective knew the drill. Despite his exhaustion Sherlock was on his way to the bathroom in mere seconds. John chuckled. He locked the door, checked whether everything he’d need, was ready and went to his old room to put his well-worn uniform on. The preparations finished, he stood in the living room and waited for his friend. 

Fourteen minutes and 30 seconds later, Sherlock re-entered the room. John was glad, his trousers hid his reaction to Sherlock’s naked body rather well. It wouldn’t do to reveal his own state of arousal to early. He cleared his throat and focused on the other man. “On your knees, Cadet Holmes.” Sherlock’s smirk faded as soon as it had appeared and he went down without protest, positioning himself the way John expected. Sherlock’s penis made a futile attempt of getting hard, despite the cage it was still locked in. It was John’s turn to smirk, knowing of the massive military kink Sherlock was sporting.

“Well, cadet Holmes, here we are again.” The wooden floor creaked under his heavy boots, when he stepped into Sherlock’s personal space. “What have you done this time, hmmm? Have you been a naughty little brat?” He toed the metal cage in front of him lightly, careful to not really hurting his sub. Sherlock moaned. “Pleeeeeeeeeeeease, sir…” With his hands clasped behind his back, John stood behind the man on the floor. “Please what, Cadet Holmes? What is it you want?”

“Sir, please…” Desire flooded John. Seeing Sherlock like this, a lascivious creature stripped bare of all inhibitions. John bent down, so he could speak directly in Sherlock’s ear. “Tell me, Holmes. Tell me, what you want. What you crave.” His husky voice gave away how much he enjoyed this scene. “Tell me,…” just a whisper. A promise of something more, of heady pleasure in the air. “Captain…” Heavy breaths that made John’s erection grow even harder. He felt the sweat on his overheated skin. The soldier decided to move things on. “Do you want me to free you, Holmes? To stroke you to completion, to let you feel how your orgasm builds up, threatens to overwhelm you,…” John went down to his knees behind Sherlock und let his hands roam over Sherlock’s still wet body. Before he let go completely. “…just to deny you your release over and over again? Do you need to come?” The detective in front of him shook with frustration, but said nothing. John stood and walked around Sherlock.

Whimpering, Sherlock looked up at his dom. John knew, the other man needed his touch. Needed it to ground himself, to not get lost in his lust. With just the tip of his thumb John touched full lips, barely a caress, but this short moment of contact, was enough. John felt his control crumbling. “Oh, pet… you gorgeous thing… what are you doing to me?” Shimmering eyes followed his movements, the sinful mouth slightly open. Sherlock was in full seduction mode now and John couldn’t help himself. He laughed. Loud.

When he had calmed down enough to being able to breathe again, he saw a puzzled look on Sherlock’s face. It was adorable. John bent down again and gave his husband a deep kiss, that left them both breathless. “Up you go, pet.” He pulled him up. “I want you on our bed. NOW!” Sherlock sprinted to the bedroom to follow his orders, while John followed with slow steps, trying to regain at least a semblance of control.

Entering the bedroom, John stopped for a moment to fully appreciate the view. Sherlock was lying on their bed, arms and legs spread, his white skin almost glowing in the dim light. God, how he wanted to taste and lick and mark his friend. His lover. His husband. “Mine.” His possessiveness was upfront, but with an internal shrug, John let it happen. John was aware of the fact that he could get rough in this state of mind, but he knew Sherlock would actually stop him, if it, if he, got out of hand.

He stepped up to the bed, divesting himself of his clothes, finally freeing his own cock, that stood proud for his sub to see. “Mine, Sherlock. You are mine alone. Nobody else will ever have you.” The man on the bed nodded wildly. At that moment, Sherlock way beyond any coherent thoughts, beyond words. “Look at me, pet.” Sherlock’s unsteady gaze wandered to John, indicating that he was already on his way to subspace. John took his cock in hand and gave himself a slow stroke to take the edge of. God, he was already leaking… “Do you want this? Do you want me to fuck you with it?” Sherlock nodded again. Slowly, so Sherlock could follow him, he finally made his way to the side of the bed, climbed on it and straddled his partner in one fluent move.

“God, Sherlock. The things I want to do to you… I want to tie you up for days until you beg me for my mercy. I want to bite and mark you until you’re a whimpering mess. I want to show you off to all these imbeciles who fail to see, that you’re mine…” John leant over Sherlock’s torso and pushed his arms up, until he could grip both in one hand, fixating Sherlock to the bed. “I want your brother to watch us. Let him see how responsive you are. Maybe I would let him fuck you as well. Or we could both fuck you, pet. Would you like that?” Sherlock’s eyes were completely black, only a sliver of the vibrant blue left. Their mouths nearly touched and John could feel Sherlock’s hot breath on his face. The doctor wanted nothing more than kissing his lover, but he was not finished with teasing Sherlock. “Not yet, gorgeous.” 

He straightened up and took stock of the man under him. Sherlock’s breathing fast and sweating furiously. His arms still over his head, face and upper body were flushed and his cock, still trapped in its cage, had leaked all over Sherlock’s flat stomach. The smell of musk and sex and simply Sherlock was overwhelming. „You won't touch yourself!“ John followed the flush with his mouth from Sherlock’s jaw to his nipples and further down to navel. He alternated between kisses and licks, lavished his attention on every freckle and every scar, leaving a trail of saliva behind. The bites were saved for the most sensitive areas, that made Sherlock deliciously shiver. Looking up, John saw that Sherlock had thrown back his head and his eyes closed. “I want you to look at me, pet.” Sherlock didn’t react. John was not sure, the other man was still aware of the world around him. Well,… a hard slap on his inner thigh had Sherlock jolting. “Back with me, pet?”

Sure, that he had Sherlock’s attention, John showed him the small key for the cock cage. “Shall I free you now?” Nodding. “Yeah? …I will… you have been so good for me, pet. You took your punishment so well…” John let his tongue slide over the metal, still teasing his lover. And himself… “Mind you, Sherlock” he said, while opening the device. “… you’re not allowed to come, until I say so. Ok?” Sherlock nodded. “hmmm…” John pulled the cage off and Sherlock’s cock immediately stiffened. Within seconds he was rock hard and both men groaned relieved. John was aware of the edge Sherlock was walking on. One touch to his oversensitive cock and his husband would come. 

The doctor fumbled blindly for the lube he had put on the bed earlier, not able to avert his gaze from Sherlock. When he found the tube, he slicked himself up, knowing Sherlock had prepared himself in the shower. He pushed Sherlock’s leg up, until the detective bent his knees and opened up for his partner. Foregoing the erection in front of him, he let his fingers move over Sherlock’s full testicles and further down, till they found their goal. The muscles were still loose and unresisting and soon John could push three fingers into Sherlock without having to fear to hurt him. 

John positioned himself, ready to push into the tight heat of Sherlock’s ass, and looked up, assessing. Sherlock seemed to be completely out. “Give me a colour, Sherlock!” “Hmmm…” Careful not to touch the other man’s penis, John bent over Sherlock, until they were face to face. “Not a colour, love.” He caressed Sherlock’s face with his clean hand, until Sherlock was able to open his eyes. “I love you,…” John knew he smiled like a dork. “Also no colour…” Sherlock huffed, before lifting his head and giving John a peck on his lips, before he let his head fall to the pillow again. “Green, John.”

“Lay your legs around my hips, love.” They had been in the middle of a scene, but John wasn’t interested in dominating Sherlock anymore. A gentle kiss and his possessiveness had drained away, until the only thing on his mind was the wish to make love to Sherlock. No matter how clichéd it sounded. Sherlock didn’t question the change of mood, but moved as asked. He hugged John tightly, groaning deeply as he got the much needed friction when he was pressed to Johns abdomen. With one hand in Sherlock’s hair, John positioned himself again, before sliding into the damp heat at last.

“Oh god, Sherlock. I won’t last long.” They clung to each other, lost in their desire for the other man. They followed the familiar rhythm, slow at first, but getting faster, as the arousal grew strong once more. When John felt his balls drawing up and his orgasm tingling in the depths of his groin, he gave Sherlock a gentle kiss. “Look at me, Sherlock. I want to see you, when you come…” It felt even more intimate, but it was a humbling feeling to know how much Sherlock trusted him, when his husband fulfilled his wish and opened his eyes for him.

“I love you, Sherlock. So mu… oh god, oh… I’m coming…oh… Sherlock…” Perfection… Love… warmth… John let the darkness lull him in… 

An idea formed in the back of his mind… Maybe…


End file.
